Heart Attack
by tvshowaddict
Summary: Just a little one shot on how I wanted the season finale to go hadn't the show gotten picked up for a second season.


**AN: This is my first try at a Scandal fic. I haven't written anything in forever since they decided to kill off my all time favorite tv show, which will be airing the last episode ever tonight! But I've found a really great replacement in Scandal. I'll cry over this OTP since my OTP's never end up together or they get killed or if they did get together they get broken up. **

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think of this one shot.**

**This is how I wanted the first season to end if the show didn't got picked up for a second season but fortunately it did! It was written while I listened to the song Heart Attack by Trey Songz. It's actually perfect to describe the relationship between Olivia and Fitz. If you haven't heard it, please do, it's a great song! **

* * *

**In to deep, can't think about giving it up**

**But I never knew love, would feel like a heart attack**

**It's killing me, swear I never cried so much**

**Cause I never knew love would hurt this fucking bad, worst pain that I ever had **

She didn't know how long she'd been crying, but it must have been as soon as she got in her car and left the White House. She hated that she was crying, she was against crying but tonight she couldn't stop the tears from falling continuously as she was lying on her couch, a blanket wrapped around her.

What Olivia did today, was the hardest thing she ever had to do. But Mellie knew. She knew it was her on the tape with the President so she didn't have another choice then to agree with the First Lady.

A sob escaped her mouth as a new batch of fresh tears started falling. She had her fair share of partners over the years, but this, this was different. She had never cried so hard over someone she loved, but then again she had never loved someone as much as she loved him.

Her phone rang and she just pushed it off her coffee table. She didn't want to be disturbed tonight. She was in no state of mind and she felt like she was dying so she really had no intention of talking to anyone.

As soon as her cell phone stopped ringing her house phone started ringing. After a couple of rings her machine picked up. She closed her eyes as she listened.

'Olivia Pope, I'm not in right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you. … Beep'

'Liv, it's me.' She heard Stephen say. Something about the tone in his voice made her open her eyes. 'I know you're home, so turn on the tv. This is something you wanna see. I know you're hesitating but just do it, trust me on this one.'

She couldn't help but give a little smile. That man knew her so well. She reached for the remote and turned on the tv. She let out a gasp as she read the noes headline on her tv. She quickly started changing channels to make sure it wasn't some kind of joke but it was on every channel.

'This can't be true.' She mumbled and turned up the volume as she read the news headline out loud. 'President Grant resigns!'

She watched intently.

'We are live at the White House where our reporter Tony is following all the news for us. So Tony what's going on exactly?' The woman in the studio asked.

'Well Sarah, President Grant resigned. It's been confirmed by his spokesman and the Vice President. The President was giving an interview earlier together with the First Lady about the sex tape that came out and put a stop to the interview. We have some footage of this, lets take a look.'

And there it was. Mellie was talking about being pregnant as they had "agreed" when Fitz suddenly told her to stop.

'I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore.' Fitz said as he turned to look at his wife. 'Fitz what …' Mellie started, but he cut her of. 'No Mellie, I'm done with this. I'm done with pretending.' He turned to the woman was doing the interview and to the cameras behind her.

'I'm done with pretending. My dear fellow Americans, it hurts me to say this, but I'm resigning as the President of the United States. I realized today that life is to short to give up some things and as long as I'm the President I'll have to give up a lot of things, like love. I'm sorry if I've misused your trust in me.'

With that, President Grant stood up and left the interview.

'Oh wow.' The lady in the studio said. 'You can say that again.' The reporter outside the White House told her.

'Well what's going to happen now? I mean …'

A knock sounded at her door and she was pulled out of her state of shock. When the knock sounded again she wrapped her blanket around her and got up from the couch to walk to the door. Her eyes were trained on her tv so she wasn't paying attention when she opened the door.

It wasn't until she heard, 'Hello Livi.' that her head snapped in his direction, almost giving her a whiplash.

'Oh my god, what are you …, you can't be here!' She yelled at him. She moved to close the door but he was faster then her and quickly walked into her apartment.

He noticed that her tv was on and smiled. 'Guess you heard huh?' he stated more then asked as he moved closer to her.

'Are you out of your fucking mind?' She yelled at him, but he didn't pay any attention to her, he just walked over to her couch, turned off her tv and sat down.

'Livi come sit with me.' He said and patted the spot next to him.

She ignored him and sat on the couch opposite him, so she was far away from him. Both were silent for a long time, staring at each other. She was giving him a look full of rage while he just smiled at her.

'Stop doing that!' She demanded.

'Stop doing what?' he asked, a smile still on his face.

'Stop smiling at me!' She yelled.

'Why are you so mad Livi?' He asked.

She let out a laugh of disbelief. 'Are you kidding me? And please stop smiling!' She told him as she rubbed her eyes.

'I'm sorry.' He told her. 'I'll try to, but it's hard not to smile when you're happy.'

She looked at him.

'Well I am happy.' He genuinely told her.

'Why?' She asked.

'Why what?' He asked and had to smirk at her look of frustration.

'Why did you resign?'

'Simple. I wanted to be a normal guy and be with my one true love. We discussed all of this just before you and Mellie cornered me.'

She sighed. 'I didn't … Fitz I … '

'I know. You were happy earlier though, what happened?' He asked and looked at her.

'Mellie blamed me, I had no choice.' She murmured, eyes cast down, looking everywhere but at him.

He got up and walked over to where she was sitting. 'I know, but I did Liv. I couldn't let you get away from me again. I want to be with you, more then anything!'

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

'You're going to regret this, then blame this on me.' She said before looking down again.

'Hey, look at me.' He said and lifted her chin. 'Look at me. I'm not going to regret this. The only thing I regret is not doing this sooner and letting you go the first time.'

She smiled and wiped her eyes before he pulled her up and over to the larger couch where he sat down and pulled her down in his lap. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder.

'This feels good.' She whispered.

He smiled. 'It does, doesn't it.' He replied and held her tighter. 'This feels pretty normal actually.' He said and they both chuckled. 'We'll never be normal.' She replied and they laughed.

They were silent for a while when he broke the silence.

'Can I stay here tonight? I don't really have anywhere to go.'

She chuckled into his shoulder before looking up at him.

'You can stay forever.' She replied before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

'Forever sounds good.' He mumbled against her lips as he stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they made their way to the bedroom.

The End.


End file.
